


Daw'bom (Song of Revolution)

by skymandr



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: tlhIngan-Hol
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymandr/pseuds/skymandr
Summary: An interpretation of "The Internationale/L'Internationale" in Klingon with a translation to English.Interstellar solidarity for ever!





	Daw'bom (Song of Revolution)

## Daw'bom:

  _yIbom wa'logh wa'DIch:_

>    
>  Qongovo' yIvem vaj Hem  
>  batlhlIjvaD yiQam  
>  poH nI' DochlIj nItem  
>  'urwI'pu' tISam  
>  numagh che'wI'pu'  
>  batlh peQam ghommey  
>  chaH quvHa' HoH pu'  
>  che'wI'Segh DIjey

_yIbomqa':_

>   
>  maghommoH vajjuppu'  
>  may' Qav wIqaDmoH  
>  betleH'mo' lughomqu' qorDu'  
>  Daw'mo' qem batlhnoH

## Song of Revolution:

#### (Translation to English)

  _First verse:_

>    
>  Proud warrior, awaken from you sleep  
>  Stand up for your honor  
>  They have long denied you what is yours  
>  Find the traitors  
>  The rulers have betrayed you  
>  People everywhere, stand with honor  
>  The phasergun kills the dishonorable ones  
>  We will defeat the ruling class

_Refrain:_

>    
>  Warriorcomrades, let us gather  
>  Let us face the final battle  
>  The sword unites the family  
>  The revolution brings the honorable war

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember when I wrote this, but it must have been the early 2000s. I've also made a more conservative translation called ["puHmeyghom"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038860).


End file.
